Total Eclipse Of The Heart
by Specialk137
Summary: A one-shot of different events that have been the foundation of Sonic   Amy's relationship, set to "Total Eclipse Of The Heart". Each lyric indicates a change in time, getting shorter each time. My first fan fiction  :


**Disclaimer: All characters mentioned in this story are the property of SEGA, and the author of this story does not mean to imply ownership of said characters.**

**

* * *

**

_**Turn around…**_

"Amy," Sonic whispered, reaching out for her, but she evaded his grasp, keeping her back facing him.

"No. I don't need you anymore." Amy replied, a chill going up her spine. She had told herself it so many times, and yet only now it seemed to have any meaning. She imagined the look on Sonic's face and it momentarily deflated her small instant of pride.

"Amy," he repeated. "I need you." His heart was being eroded by her, whittled away to nothing by this supposedly insignificant girl.

Amy turned. He was on his knees, the surrounding grass gently swaying in the breeze. It was a romantic scene. The scene she had dreamed about from the moment she met him. She met his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing herself.

"Goodbye."

_**Every now and then I fall apart…**_

"Sonic! No!" Amy cried, in the same position Sonic had been in two years ago. "I made a mistake, I'm sorry!" Her own feelings confused her, but something had stayed with her during the period she had left him.

Sonic looked at her with cold, uncaring eyes, a violet cat holding onto his shoulder, whispering into his ear. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her warm breath.

With eyes still closed, he replied, "I found someone else."

Blaze turned from Sonic and locked eyes with the pink hedgehog, a mocking smile appearing.

"You left him, and he found someone else." spoke Blaze. Her next words were muffled by her mouth finding Sonic's throat, but Amy could still understand even if she hadn't heard them.

"Deal with it."

_**We'll only be making it right…**_

Standing in the same clearing where everything had changed, twice, was Sonic and Amy. She smiled nervously at him, glad that he had agreed to their meeting.

"I wanted to apologise. For everything." Amy started. "I was young and stupid, and although I thought I was doing the right thing, I obviously wasn't." she continued, with a shaky laugh. "I'm sorry."

Sonic smiled, not the loving smile that he used to give her, but a smile nonetheless.

"I'm sorry too." he replied, ducking his head shame-faced. "I thought Blaze would have made you the angriest."

Amy smiled sadly. "You knew me too well."

Sonic stood back up and smiled back at her. "So now what?"

Amy stretched out a hand towards him. "Friends?"

Sonic shook his head. Amy sadly and slowly put her hand down, but Sonic pulled Amy towards him, embracing her. It was the sort of hug you'd give when someone was sad, a comforting and safe hug. Amy tried her best not to snuggle into him, and awkwardly hugged him back.

"Friends."

_**I don't know what to do…**_

Amy shook her head in frustration, hands on head while she angrily huffed.

Shadow looked up from his place on the couch. "So what are you going to do, Amy?" he asked, flipping quietly through a motorcycle magazine.

"I don't know!" she exasperated. Shadow jumped a little, before regaining his cool before she noticed.

"He gives me all these messages, then acts as if nothing happened. It's so confusing!" she cried.

Shadow put down the magazine and sat up, prepared to act as her big brother.

"You mean he's texting or telling you stuff, or body language kind of stuff?" Shadow asked.

"Both! I don't know if he's being serious, or just kidding around, or trying to tease me, or-" Amy started, interrupted by Shadow with a finger to her lips. He was all of a sudden in front of her. 'When did he get there?' Amy thought. (A/N: I in no way approve of Shadamy, and that is definitely not happening here)

Shadow put his hand back down his side and stepped back, satisfied that she was waiting for him to talk.

"Are you going to stop being a childish little girl yet?" he asked, slightly mockingly. Amy's eyes widened and then settled. She realised she was being kind of a baby.

Shadow shook his head and lay back down on the couch. "I thought you were 17, Amy. Are you going to go be a man," Shadow chuckled, before continuing, "or just let him get away with acting like the faker he is."

Amy nodded somberly and started heading out of the house they all shared. Opening the door, Amy stepped through and replied to Shadow.

"Got it."

_**Forever's gonna start tonight...**_

Small gasps escaped Amy's mouth as Sonic began planting light and delicate kisses down her neck, holding Amy up against a nearby tree. When she had found him in the same clearing (A/N: WHAT A COINKIDINK!) that they had always met, she hadn't expected this.

"I'm shocked you aren't trying to pound me with a hammer." Sonic chuckled against her skin, his hands reaching up to hold her head.

Amy managed a reply between her moans, "Don't think I won't do it." Another chuckle from Sonic.

Tired of his teasing, Amy took Sonic's head away from her throat to her eager lips. Sonic's eyes widened, shocked that Amy had taken control of him, before relenting and enjoying his new position. Amy sensed his comfort and pushed him off her, to both of their disappointment.

Swapping positions, Amy pushed Sonic against the same tree, beginning her own exploration of his body. Running her soft lips down his face and neck, Amy took pleasure in the groans and squirms now emanating from Sonic. With a quick move to his neck, Amy whispered into the nape of said neck.

"Forever's gonna start tonight."

_**Once upon a time I was falling in love, now I'm only falling apart...**_

_**There's nothing I can do,**_

_**Total Eclipse Of The Heart**_


End file.
